


A Compromise

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Compromise, F/M, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Original Character(s), blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Alaric had dressed Kutu in his favorite, purple sheer robe, had laid her out on his bed and tied her wrists above her head, and had propped up her hips with a pillow.The anticipation from his careful preparations had fueled her enough that when his fingers finally slid just enough between her folds to tease her, she was already soaked.





	A Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are in humanoid form.

[**Alaric**](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=33723422) had dressed [**Kutu**](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=30482136) in his favorite, purple sheer robe, had laid her out on his bed and tied her wrists above her head, and had propped up her hips with a pillow.

The anticipation from his careful preparations had fueled her enough that when his fingers finally slid just enough between her folds to tease her, she was already soaked.

She frowned when his touch left her, couldn’t help the whimper of displeasure as she watched him pick up the last accessory: a blindfold. He had only agreed to eat her out on two simple conditions: she couldn’t touch him with her hands, and she had to be blindfolded for the whole duration.

Alaric’s understandably odd stipulations had frustrated her, especially since he refused to elaborate on why, and when she prodded for more he stubbornly deflected. She didn’t have much time to pout about it, however, since, seconds later, despite them being in the midst of a crowded inn, he had her on his lap and fingers boldly circling her clit.

“Shh, Gem,” he soothes now. Kutu sighs and closes her eyes as he leans over. Her skin’s tingly where the fabric touches it, and she realizes he’s magicked it to prevent it from coming loose.

With her eyesight gone, all she can do is wait for him to begin.

For a moment there’s nothing, and she wonders if he’s changed his mind and left. Then she hears the rustling of fabric being removed, feels the mattress sink from his weight as he seems to hesitantly kneel on the bed — she’s instantly curious as to why, since, for as long as she’s known him, he’s _never_ been hesitant about _anything_.

Kutu spreads her legs as Alaric makes himself comfortable, instinctively holds her breath as she feels his warm exhale caress her inner thigh for the first time. She gasps as teeth sharper than she could have anticipated grazes against delicate skin, and a shiver of fear runs down her spine at the _thought_ of them being near her crotch — yet she refuses to stop him, refuses to end something she’s been craving for _months_.

A fresh wave of heat surges to her groin as his mouth gradually climbs up her thigh, and her cheeks warm in response to his low, amused chuckle.

“Hungry, are we?”

His voice is noticeably different without the mask, and Kutu wishes she could listen to him talk without it more.

Not trusting her own voice, she nods. There’s a brief moment of silence as his gaze almost burns through her, and then he throws her legs over his shoulders.

Her gasp rapidly devolves into a moan as his tongue, surprisingly rough, gently slips between her outer folds without warning. She spreads herself wide as he licks her clean, then grunts as he shifts his attention to her clit. Another wave of heat rushes through her as she remembers his teeth.

Kutu digs her heels into his bare back as her muscles begin to coil. She doesn’t realize how desperate she is for release until Alaric abruptly stops and shifts his attention to her other thigh, feels him smear the slick that's accumulated on his chin as he works in a few bruises, sans teeth.

“Alaric,” she breathes.

He purposely takes his time with responding, and even then only gives a low, “hm?”

She isn’t sure where it comes from — the fact that she currently can’t see, or the confidence that’s been building from the growth of their relationship, or maybe both — but the next words out of her mouth are: “Kiss me.”

An eternity passes as she waits, hopes, for an answer, a yes, _anything_ , and then —

Instead, he returns his attention to the bundle of nerves he knows so well with a fervor.

Kutu gasps at his ministrations, at how _sharp_ his nails suddenly are as they dig into the skin of her hips when she squirms. Her breath comes in pants, and she whimpers and tugs at her binds as he quickly guides her to the edge. She craves to touch him, to _watch_ him, as she rocks against his face without restraint.

Even with the fast buildup, the orgasm’s intensity catches her off guard, makes her back arch and legs trap Alaric’s head. He cleans her once more after her body slackens, muscles quivering.

She’s a bit surprised at the feather-light kisses against her skin as he crawls up the bed, tilts her head towards his breath when it washes over her face, still hoping for him to fulfill her earlier request.

“How can one so small make such a big mess?” he teases, caressing her cheek.

She gives a shy smile and blushes, leans into his touch. “W-what about you?”

“What about me?”

Kutu’s expression falls as she squirms under his gaze, tone soft as she abruptly feels vulnerable. “I… You-you always take care of me, but…”

There’s a pause, and then his hand pulls away. She doesn’t chase it. “Let’s get you a bath.”

“I want you, Alaric,” she blurts. “I… I want to touch you, too. Taste you. See your _face_. I—”

“Soon,” he promises. She wilts at hearing the slight muffle of his voice from behind his mask, wills away the sudden burn of disappointment that gathers at the corners of her eyes as he finally removes the blindfold. She quickly sits up after he unties her, keeps her head down and tightly wraps her robe around her form despite it not doing much visually.

Despite the heavy feeling of rejection, Kutu automatically takes Alaric's gloved hand when he offers it, allows herself to be pulled to her feet and into his embrace. His warmth is comforting, and she presses her cheek against his chest and sighs, wraps her arms around him in return. She doesn’t miss his cocks prodding against her stomach as they strain against the confines of his pants.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she whispers, swears that she can sense him smiling, aches to actually see it.

“That’s my girl,” he says, tightening his hold around her.


End file.
